Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Sleepless Sincerity
Summary: Ok, this is a story about Bones' daughter. Anything else I write is gonna give away the story. Sorry
1. Disclaimer and AN

Hiya! Welcome to my first Bones story. If you're reading this, you've obviously ignored my lack of summary. Heh. I'll probably write one in when I think of one. Unfortunately, I haven't got one at the time I'm writing this. Oh well.

Is 203 an actual IQ? I have no idea, and I'm going to look like an awful dill if it isn't (

**DISCLAIMER (I'm just going to make this for the whole story. Yes, lazy ):****little old me **

Anything and anyone you recognise is not mine '(


	2. Chapter 1

Addison sighed. With each teacher, she knew she would have to write another letter of self-introduction. She glared at the piece of paper the biology teacher had placed on her desk.

"You have a problem, Miss…" asked the teacher.

"No, sir."

"I would like your name, miss."

"That's what this letter is for, sir."

Her classmates giggled around her. She had discovered last year in middle school that being at prestigious all girls' schools was torture for her.

"Correct… I suggest you start writing, unless you wish to stay in for a while," he looked around, "_All_ of you."

"I'll start writing right away, sir," she chirped, giving the charm smile she'd been told was her father's. The teacher frowned, and walked away. As soon as his back was turned, Addison rolled her eyes. She picked up a pen, and wrote.

_My name is Addison. That's all I can really confirm. Before you start sneering, and saying "What an idiotic girl", maybe you should know how it came about._

_My name is the only thing I have from my mother. My last name is unconfirmed until I'm 18. Then it depends on which last name I actually want. Yeah, my life story is pretty complicated. My mother left me on my guardians' doorstep when I was three. I've lived with Angela and Jack ever since, and I consider them to be my family and their children are my younger siblings, Jemimah, Dylan and Aimee. According to Angela, my father doesn't even know I exist. Only Angela and my mother knows my full name, my full 'lineage', I suppose you could call it, and- _

Her hand started to tremble.

_-the reason my mother left me. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, if she had the nerve to leave me on her best friend's doorstep, then she mustn't have been a very good mother, right? Angela says that when I turn 18, she'll tell me about my mother, my father, and everything. I'm not in a rush to grow up. When I do, though, I intend to become a forensic anthropologist. It's my dream._

_Maybe I should stop the sentimentality, or I'm going to start bawling in the middle of class (that was sarcastic, in case you didn't realise it). I actually haven't cried since I was nine._

_I'm 13 years old, and I have auburn hair and ice blue eyes. Angela says I look exactly like my mother, albeit a bit younger. I have an IQ of 203, and intend to put it to full use._

_That's really all you need to now about me. Please submit any other questions in writing. _

_Signed, your's truly,_

_Addison _`

She stopped writing, and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"May I please have a hall pass, sir?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I need to visit administration."

"Why?"

"Look, if you want this letter done completely and correctly, I suggest you let me go. You aren't allowed to read it unless it's complete. Ask anyone in this room, if you must! It's my policy."

He looked around the room. He pointed at one of the girls in the front row, Siobhan.

"Does she have to go?"

Siobhan brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Sir, if you want the report done correctly, and by the end of this lesson, you'll have to let her go."

"Fine. You may go."

Addison looked gratefully at Siobhan. Siobhan gave a small smile in return.

"Thank you, sir."

She rushed out of the room, but not before she turned her paper over and buried it under her books.

Addison walked down the corridor at a moderate pace. God, that teacher… she wasn't even completely sure what his name was… Mr Stewart, Stires, something like that. He was about 40 or 50. All too soon, she noticed that she was at Admin. With another one of the sighs that she was constantly giving, she pushed open the door.

"Hello, Addison!" greeted the Secretary, Ms Richens. "A new teacher?"

"You guessed it," muttered Addison, not in the mood to deal with the chirpy woman. "I need to now what last name I'm currently enrolled with, please."

"One last name coming right up!" There was a blur of fingers on the keys of her computer. "Here it is! Last name, Hodgins, first name, Addison Christine Temperance Brennan. Date of birth-"

"I don't need that, thanks," Addison gave a small smile. "I might not be up to date on my last name, but I definitely remember my birthday."

"Of course you would! Well, bye then!"

"Bye."

After leaving Admin, Addison took a few steps, and stopped. Temperance? Ange had _never_ told her that middle name before. _Never_. She'd used Christine, yeah, but _never_ Temperance. Maybe it was one of JJ's plots, to teach her about the conspiracies of the world. But… she had heard that name before. Temperance Brennan. _Temperance Brennan_. The library was just across from her. Forgetting all about Mr Stires, and the introductory letter, she rushed in. Her target was one of the computers at the back, the ones in the private cubicles. Without bothering to sit down, she turned it on, and glared impatiently at the loading screen. Once it was finished, she logged on and opened up the internet. Google, her favourite website, came up immediately. She had programmed it as her homepage in the first week of school. As quickly as she could, she typed in the name, _Temperance Brennan_. Dozens of hits came up: _Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist_; _Dr Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian Institute_; _Dr Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and best-selling author_.

That was where she'd heard the name. She'd read Temperance Brennan's books. That was it. But Temperance Brennan was a forensic anthropologist. That was her goal, wasn't it? Addison clicked on the link for the first website. What she saw stunned her. She was looking at a picture of a woman, about forty years old. They could have been twins, apart from the age difference. Then she remembered something that Ange had always told her when she had been upset; _"You're beautiful, sweetie, and don't you forget it. You're beautiful, just like your mother."_

No. She could _not_ be staring at a picture of her mother. The woman who had left her on a doorstep and never looked back. She just couldn't be. But… every year, for eight years, on her birthday, she had asked about her mother. And every year, Angela had always told her one thing.

"You look exactly like her. And that's all I'm going to say until you're 18. That's all I _promised_ her I'd say."

Addison couldn't help it. She slid to the floor and she cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Mr Stires ran a hand through his dark hair. He was confused, and annoyed, at very impatient at the moment. He thought he recognised the girl, and her smile had seemed extremely familiar.

"Where is she? It's been 20 minutes! You," he said, pointing at a girl in the front row, "Go find her!"

The girl sat still, stunned. Another girl timidly raised her hand.

"What is it?" the teacher snapped.

"Um, sending Hailey probably isn't a good idea. They're practically enemies. No offence, Hailey."

"Fine. Which one of you is closest to her?"

Georgia, the timid girl, answered him again.

"No one in here knows where to find her. She's done this twice before and we had to ask her sister."

"Are you finished?"

She nodded.

"Well, could you please find her sister and track down my missing student?"

"Of course."

Georgia left the room in a hurry. She didn't like the look of that teacher when he was mad. She found Jemimah's classroom as quickly as she could and made her way back to class. Jemimah wasn't surprised by the request to find Addison. On her walk to Administration, she recalled the various other places Addison had disappeared to recently. The toilets, an empty classroom, the Biology Lab. But this was different. She'd always returned after fifteen minutes, max. Jemma was starting to get worried.

Quietly, she opened the door of Admin.

"Hi, Ms Richens. Has Addison been by?"

"Funny you should ask that," replied the normally chirpy Ms Richens, "She came in about 15 minutes ago. She asked for her last name again, and I gave it to her. Addison left, walked about 2 metres and stopped. Then she rushed into the library."

"Has she come out yet?" Jemma's heart started to beat faster. Something was wrong.

"No, not that I've seen. Hope I've helped, dear."

"Thank you, Ms Richens."

Jemma almost ran into the library. "Mrs Allans, has Addison been by here?"

"Yes, Jemimah, she was running towards the computers."

"Thank you."

Jemma walked quickly, but it was all she could do to keep herself from sprinting. She rounded the last bookcase. What she saw shocked her.

"Addy? Oh, Addy, honey, please don't cry." She pulled her foster sister in for a hug. Addison's tears continue to flow down her cheeks. "What's wrong, sweetie? What's made you so upset?"

Addison managed to point, up at the computer screen. When Jemma looked, she saw a woman that looked exactly like Addison, only older.

"Sweetie, you don't think she's your mother, do you?"

"Jem, your mother enrolled me as-" Addison sobbed, "-as Addison, Christine, Temperance, Brennan. That woman, she- she's Dr Temperance Brennan. She looks exactly like me. Your mother used her names in my name."

"Oh, sweetie."

They stayed there for a while, until a worried Mrs Allans, the librarian, came across them.

"Oh my."

"Mrs Allans, could you please tell Ms Richens that Addison needs to go home?"

"Of course."

Mrs Richens wasted no time in calling Angela. With Jemma's help, Angela managed to move Addison to a chair inside Admin. Then they convinced the distraught teenager to walk to Angela's car. The tears were yet to let up when Angela went to talk to the teachers that Addison and Jemma had deserted. She dealt with Jemma's teacher first.

She knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds, was greeted by a familiar face.

"Michael! Wow! Um, hi, I'm Addison's guardian."

He looked confused for a second. It had been fifteen years since they'd met.

"You're Angela, right? Tempe's friend. Is that her name? Addison?"

"Yeah, it's her name. Really it's Addison. Could I speak to you alone, for a minute?"

"Of course!"

Angela smoothed down her skirt with her hands. "Well, Jemma has informed me that Addison left to find her last name again." Ignoring Michael's confused look, Angela ploughed on. "She ran into some bad luck and I'm here to take both Addison and Jemma home. I came to collect Addison's books."

"Certainly." He poked his head back into the room. "Could one of you please collect Addison's books, and place her paper on my desk. On second thought, bring Addison's paper here."

He refocused on Angela. "Addison isn't your daughter."

"No."

"Is she a foster child, then?"

"You could say that, I guess," said Angela, evasively.

"Here's the paper, Mr Stires."

"Thank you. Angela, do you think that you could finish this? Considering Addison left before she got the chance to?"

"Of course."

Angela pulled out a pen, and finished the last line on the paper.

"What do you mean by 'bad luck'?"

Angela gave him _the look_.

"Fine, I get the point. You don't want to discuss it. I'll get the two girls to take the books up with you. It's a good thing it's Friday."

He disappeared into the room again, and in a few minutes, Angela was joined by a girl from his class.

"Hi Carmen. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," smiled Carmen. "Angela, what's up with Addison?"

"She's just a little upset."

"But Addison never-"

Angela's look silenced Carmen. The rest of the walk to the car was uneventful.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time Angela's car pulled into the driveway, Addison had calmed down, but only slightly. The salty drops were still flowing down her tearstained cheeks. She had looked quietly out of the window for the entire journey.

When they reached home, Angela escorted Addison out of the car and into the house.

"Jemma, hun, could you call your father and explain what's happened? Be vague about the internet details and tell him to keep it to himself, and I'll explain when he gets home."

"Yes Mom." Jemma hurried off to the phone. At the same time, Angela led Addison to her room.

"Addy, what happened? Jemma only said something about the internet, and a doctor, and your mother."

Addison started to wipe the tears of her cheeks furiously. Ange stopped her.

"Sweetie, let them all out. They're long overdue, anyway."

Taking Angela's advice, Addison ignored the tears and took a deep breath.

"We – we had a new teacher, and we had to write another stupid letter of introduction. I finished mine, and – asked to go to Admin to find out the name you used this year."

Angela nodded, and Addison continued.

"She told me the whole name you'd enrolled me as; Addison Christine Temperance Brennan Hodgins. I – I got curious, because it was so freaking long and because you didn't use Temperance before, and T-Temperance Brennan sounded familiar. So I went to the library and Googled it. There were heaps of articles – Temperance Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and an author. I've read her books. Then I decided to look at one of the articles, because I want to be a forensic anthropologist."  
Ange nodded again.

"There – there was a picture. Of Temperance Brennan. She looked exactly like me, but older. Then I remembered some of the stuff you'd told me, when I was younger. That I look like my mother."

The tears slid quickly down her cheeks as she finished her story.

"I don't _want_ to find my mother. I'm perfectly happy _here_. With _you_!"

"Oh sweetie." Angela embraced her foster daughter. Addison's tears spilled onto her shoulder.

"You know that you'll have to meet your mother someday. And you didn't let me take her place."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it… Hang on. Angie, you work at the Jeffersonian."

"Yeah…"

"So does Dr Brennan."  
"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Addison cried. She pulled away from Angela. "You could have at least told me she worked with you! You said that you had no contact with my mother any more! You lied to me." Addison started to shake.

"Sweetie, it's not like that-"

"Then what _is _it like? Each year you tell me the same thing about her. Try telling me the _truth_."  
Angela flinched at the harsh words Addison was shooting at her.

"I don't work with your mother, I work with Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, my best friend. She'll only be your mother when you let her be. And – I promised her, that I wouldn't tell you who your mother was until you were 18. Keeping it from you was one of the hardest things I ever did, sweetie, and you've got to understand that."

Addison still shook with the emotional pain that was wracking her body. She met Angela's eyes. A shout came from the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad's right outside. Turns out he was already on his way home."

"Ok, hun. Thanks," replied Angela, without breaking eye contact. Both of them heard the slam of a car door, and the front door opening and closing.

"Get out," whispered Addison. Her voice quivered, but that didn't stop it from sounding cold and dead.

"Sweetie-"

"Get. Out," she stated, her voice firmer. "Go!"

Angela admitted defeat, and rose from the bed.

"You're making a mistake, sweetie," she whispered, and pulled the door shut behind her. Addison flung her pillow at the door, and lay down on the bed. She made no move to stop the tears that trickled down her face.

Angela walked into the room she shared with her husband, and sat down on the bed, stunned. She couldn't believe that Addison had said those things to her. Addison was blaming _her_ for what had happened. Angela had made a promise to her best friend, and she had kept that promise, against her better nature. She realised that she had seen that sort of explosion before. It was identical to the ones that Brennan sometimes let loose. Despite the circumstances, Angela grinned. Addison was more like her mother than she thought. The smile faded when Angela remembered that Addison didn't want to meet her mother.

"Angela?" called a voice from outside.

"In here, Jack," she answered, trying to hide the shake in her voice. She failed. Jack Hodgins stood in the doorway, concern lining his face.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Tears rose in Angela's eyes.

"She found out who her mother was. I didn't expect the woman in Admin to give her each name I used."

A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away crossly, quite like Addison had earlier. Jack was beside her, his arms wrapped around her, in seconds.

"I take it she reacted badly."

Angela laughed hollowly, and buried her head in his shirt.

"Understatement of the year. She cried, Jack, for the first time in _four _years. She basically said that she blamed me, because I made a promise to my best friend."

"It's not your fault."

"She wouldn't listen to me. Jack, she- she practically kicked me out of her room."

Her husband's eyes flashed. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, Jack," Angela raised her head to meet Jack's gaze. "She's hurting inside. Addison doesn't want anything to do with Bren, even if she _is_ her mother."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I won't talk to her now. But if she doesn't come out for dinner, I'm going to talk to her, whether you like it or not. She _isn't_ going to starve herself."

"Brennan would never forgive us if she did," murmured Angela.

Jack cupped her face in his hands. "Forget about the dear Doctor for now, and calm down. You've dealt with Brennan in her worst moods. Even a mini-Brennan can't be worse than that."

Ange grinned. "You're forgetting. She isn't just a Brennan, she's part Booth too."


	5. Chapter 4

Dinner in the Hodgins household was subdued that night, mainly because Addison had refused to come out of her room. She'd locked the door, and even though Jack had spare keys to all of the doors in the house, he didn't want to upset Addison any more by dragging her to the table. Dylan and Aimee, the younger Hodgins siblings and twins at seven, were confused that Addison wasn't there, and Addison's behaviour was clearly affecting Jemma. The two had grown up like sisters, and it hurt Jemma to see Addison so upset. After dinner Jemimah went straight to her room. Angela followed her daughter. Jack, however, went to Addison's room, hoping to get to the bottom of this. He slid the key into the lock quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He opened the door just as quietly.

"Addison?"

Addison knelt in the middle of her room, hands in her lap. She was staring at the carpet, as though she was seeing it and not seeing it at the same time. Addison's hair hid her face from view, so he didn't see the tears streaming down her pale cheeks until they landed on the carpet.

Jack walked slowly over to Addison. He knelt beside her and pushed her hair behind her ears. Her tears slid onto his hands while he did so. He picked Addison up, and sat on the bed with her on his lap. She clung to him, trembling.

"Why are you doing this, Addy?" he asked. "You're hurting Jemma, and Angela, and me, as well as yourself. Surely it isn't _that_ bad, finding out who your mother is."

Addison's voice was halting, and shook when she answered.

"She left me on your doorstep when I was _three_. If that had happened to you, you wouldn't have been all that eager to meet your mother either."

"She's your mother. She has a place in your heart even if you don't realise it. And that doesn't explain why you're hurting Jemma and Angela."

There was a momentary silence as she considered his words.

"I – I guess that's true. I don't mean to hurt Jem. She's my best friend. But Angela lied to me. She lied about my mother."

"Addy, she promised your mother that she wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't ask her to break a promise to _her_ best friend, would you?"

Addison thought for a while. "No. But she could have told me about the promise, at least."

"She promised not to tell you anything that concerned your mother, Addy."

"Oh," whispered Addison. "Then – I should apologise."

"Yes, you should."

Both were silent for a while. Jack broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"We aren't going to let you starve yourself, Addison."

Addison giggled. It lifted Jack's hopes; he thought she might be strong enough to get through this.

"I didn't think you would."

"Do you want me to get Ange?" he asked.

"Please?" Addison nodded.

He sat her on the bed, stood up, and went to find Angela. She was in the kitchen, cleaning up after their silent meal.

"Ange? She wants you."

Angela dropped everything and walked quickly into Addison's room.

"Addy?"

The girl nodded. Ange walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Angie, I – I'm sorry, about what I said."

Ange pulled her foster daughter close.

"It's alright, sweetie. You were upset. If I had been you," she whispered, "I would have yelled, too."

Addison let out another giggle. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Angie, what is my mother like?"

Angela frowned. "Do you really think you're ready for this? I mean, you just found out who she was, and it nearly killed you."

Addison met her gaze, putting her puppy-dog eyes into full use.

"It nearly killed me thinking that you lied to me. Please?" she begged. "I do need to meet her sometime, remember? You said so yourself."

"In the morning," Angela bargained, "_After_ you eat breakfast and reassure Jemma that you aren't going to stay locked up in here."

"Ok," Addison sighed.

Angela gave her almost-daughter a hug.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Angie."

Then she left.


	6. Chapter 5

Addison leapt out of bed, and ran into the kitchen. After eating a hasty breakfast, she raced into Jemma's room, where she shook Jemma awake.

"Hey Jem!"

"Ad- Addy?" yawned Jemma, "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I scared you, yesterday."

"What? Oh, that's alright. I just haven't seen you cry in so long…"

With that, Jemma drifted back to sleep. Addison skidded into Angela's room.

"Ange! Angie, wake up!"

She jumped on the bed to prove her urgency.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Angela, pushing Addison off the bed and rolling over.

"No, now!"

Addison reached for the glass of water she'd grabbed from the kitchen. With one slight shake, a splash of water landed on Angela's cheek.

"Wha-?" Angela sputtered. She wiped the water off, and tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't ignore the waterfall that pounded on her face next. She sat up with a yelp.

"Addison!"

"Yes?" said the girl innocently, "What did I do now?"

The glass of water was on the bedside table, empty. At a glance, there was no evidence that Addison had touched it. Angela glared at her.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"Wake up and tell me about my mother!" Addison whined.

"We had a deal," Angela yawned, "Breakfast and making up with Jemma first."

"I've done both! Now get up and spill!"

Ange blinked. "If that wasn't the biggest change of opinion ever, I don't know what is."

"Yeah, well, JJ does occasionally give logical answers. Angie, please!"

"Coffee first," she mumbled, stumbling towards the kitchen, "What's the time?"

"Quarter to six."

"Oh well, I'd be up in 15 minutes anyway. We had a case yesterday…" Angela paused to sip her coffee, "and I need to be at work by seven."

"Can I come?"

"Depends on how you react to what I tell you about your mother."

"I can't react until you tell me!"

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Chill! I'd suggest that you have a shot of jack, but you're underage."

Addison pouted. "An-ge-la!"

Angela took another sip of coffee. "Fine! Keep interrupting and we'll get nowhere!"

They both sat down simultaneously at the table.

"Where to start…" Angela murmured.

"What's my real name?"

Angela smiled. "The one I used at your last school. I hope you fit into this school, by the way. Addison Christine Brennan."

"Why did you use Temperance?"

"That's for me to know and you to not tell anyone – especially your mother – if you realise it."

"Right… Not Brennan-Booth, or Booth?"

"Not until you recognise him as your father, and he recognises you as his daughter – hang on."

"What?"

Angela turned her head on the side, examining Addison. "You don't look at all like Booth."

"Angie, what are you saying?"

"Well, you're identical to your mother, so… I don't know. Oh my God. You could be Michael's kid!"

"Who?"

"He was your mother's professor – I need to make a call."  
"Wait, so my father isn't Booth?"

"Just… let me make this call."

Angela walked over to the phone and hurriedly dialled the number.

"Bren? We need to talk."

"What is it, Angela?"

"Are you sure Addison is Booth's daughter?"

There was silence from the other end.

"Brennan. Are you there?"

"I- yes, Ange, I'm here. This isn't really a good time."

"Brennan."

"Angela – yes… No, I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all."

"She's Michael's, isn't she?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Brennan, you better answer me or I'll come over there and Kung Fu your arse."

"I don't know. It was – a difficult time."

"Oh my God, Temperance."

"Ange, please. Don't make such a big deal out of this. She doesn't look like him anyway."  
"She doesn't look like either of them."

"I thought she had Seeley's smile?"

"She's identical to you."

"Oh. Ange, we're getting ready to leave, I really have to go…"

"This conversation isn't over, Temperance. Bye."

She hung up the phone and returned to Addison, who was staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"Booth isn't my father, is he?"

"Addy, she isn't sure. Booth could be, but your father could also be Michael Stires."

"My _Biology_ teacher? You're joking!"

"No, I'm not. Back on topic, I'll ask Bren more about this later. Booth asked Brennan to marry him."

"Let me guess. I was three."

Angela nodded sadly.

"Yes. You were three. She brought you to me in distress – I suppose she didn't want Booth finding out before she was ready to tell him. She made me promise, and left you here. You and Jemma were friends the minute you met her."

"And after that…"

"After that you lived with us. I've kept your mother continuously updated."

"So Booth doesn't know and Mr Stires doesn't know?"

"No," Angela said softly. "If either did, though, they'd have come storming over here and whisked you away. Just think; your own knight in shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armour… or armed with a magnifying glass."

"What?"

"Oh, just – a joke, that your mom and I shared once."

"Oh. Can I come to work with you now?"

"Just to see your mother and Booth? I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie."

"Not just to see them, but – to practice for when I'm an anthropologist? And I don't care if Booth might not be my father; I'd rather him than Mr Stires." Addison used her puppy-dog pout to full effect.

"Oh, fine! I still think it's a bad idea though."

"They don't have to know!"

"Addy. You already realised you look exactly like your mother. He'll take one look at you and know something's up; this could ruin their marriage."

"I'll wear a wig then! Or I'll wait until he's not looking to say hi to my Mom. Besides, if he loves her enough, he won't leave for anything."

Angela grinned. The girl had a point.

"You can come on one condition."

"What?"

"That you stay in my office until I say so."

"Won't they be there first?"

"Nope. I intend to leave in fifteen minutes. Go wake up JJ."

Addison scampered off.


	7. Chapter 6

Addison spun around slowly in the chair in Angela's office. She'd been there for 20 minutes. It was better than being stuck in the car with an exceptionally conspiratorial JJ yelling at the radio, but only slightly. She'd long since gotten bored with looking around at all the paintings. That was when she heard arguing.

"Why can't I drive? I _can_ drive, you know!"

"Bones, we've long since agreed on this. I drive, _you_ sit on the grandma side!"

"No, _you_ agreed on it, not me!"

Addison recognised that voice. The last time she'd heard it, she'd been three.

"_You need to take her, Ange. I can't- I can't handle a daughter. Not now_."

Addison shook her head at exactly the same time Angela came in.

"I guess you noticed that they're here."

Addison nodded. "He calls her Bones?"

"Don't ask." Angela grinned. "Now stay here."

Angela tossed a picture onto her lap. It showed a picture of two people smiling for the camera. One of them she knew was her mother. It could have been her, they looked so alike. The other – the other was Booth, who she wanted for a father. Not that grouch Stires. A tear threatened to slip down her cheek. They had almost the same smile. She bit her lip and forced it back. She turned her back on the door, using the conveniently placed mirror to see what was happening outside. Brennan and Booth were still bickering. Her mother was looking over a skeleton on the examination table, while Booth continued to try and prove his point. Occasionally she would look up, and say something that would infuriate him even more. Then she saw them start to walk towards Angela's office.

She jumped up, and looked around. She dived behind the couch just as they came into view.

Booth paused, his hand going to his gun.

"What?" asked Brennan.

"I swear I just saw something move. It went behind the couch…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She tugged on his sleeve. "Check it out later. We need to see this simulation. If anything _is_ there, it won't get out without us seeing it."

She'd been very close to being discovered. Behind the couch, Addison let out a silent sigh. At least, she'd thought it was silent.

"Did you hear that?" Booth asked suspiciously. He withdrew his gun from its holster, and aimed it steadily at the couch.

"Booth! Why would there be anything behind Angela's couch?"

"I don't know, but something's there."

With a deft kick, he moved the couch to the side, to reveal Addison. She gazed up at him with icy blue eyes filled with fear.

"What is it?" called Brennan, as she moved over to close the door, and proceeded to shut the blinds. He turned to look at her. Booth's voice was full of confusion when he answered.

"A mini-Bones."

"A what?" asked Temperance, paling slightly.

"Exactly. She looks more like you than Charlie does. You two could be twins!"

"No."

The adults both turned to look at the girl. "What?"

"Bit of an age difference, don't you think?"

Booth frowned. "Right then. Sit on the couch, or I'll pick you up and put you there myself."

Addison held her hands up in defeat, and sat on the couch. Booth and Brennan sat down across from her.

"First things first," stated Booth. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at Temperance with age beyond her years. When she spoke, it was soft.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked. "This is your only chance to set things right."

Brennan swallowed. Booth looked at her.

"Temperance, what does she mean? Temperance?"

His wife looked at him in return.

"Seeley, this is – this is Addison. She's my daughter."

A stunned expression developed on his face.

"She's thirteen, and she's lived with Angela for ten years."

"Who is her father?"

Brennan was pale. "Booth-"

"Answer me, Temperance."

"I can't…"

"Then I will."

Addison had watched in quiet observation while her mother had talked to her father. She butted in when she felt it was necessary, and they both looked at her again, surprised.

"What, did you forget I was here?" The silence that followed confirmed her question. "Mom, come on. You have to tell him at some point."

Brennan bit her lip. "Fine. I don't know who her father is, Seeley. She could be yours. She could be Michael's."

"You're kidding. Right?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my God. Bones, how the hell did that happen?"

Brennan winced. "During the fridge case… Maggie Shilling? And after the trial we were both drunk…"

"And you took that break… God, Bones, why didn't you tell me?"

"Seeley…"

"Please, Temperance, the truth."

"I was – ashamed. I was better organised than that and… I'm giving you the wrong impression. I don't regret it. I just wish it hadn't happened the way it did."

Booth looked at her intently, and apparently saw what he wanted to see.

"Well. I suppose I have a step-daughter then. At least."

Temperance broke into a watery smile and Addison just watched with wide eyes. Booth's gaze alternated between his wife and the newly discovered daughter. The similarity was amazing.

"Staring is rude, you know," said Addison and Temperance at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Wow," Booth stated. He looked at Addison. "20 questions?"

"Sure."

Seeley grinned. "Full name."

"Um. Addison Christine – something. Which last name do I use?"

Temperance shrugged. "Work it out later."

"Ok. Well, Addison or Addy."

"Second question. Why are you here?"

Addison blushed. "Because I found out about my mother by accident and manipulated Angie."

Seeley chuckled and turned to Temperance. "Definitely your daughter."

"Hey!"

Addison laughed.


	8. AN 1

Hey.

I know I haven't been active in a while but I have been really caught up in life and school in general, plus I didn't really have a clear idea of a plot for this. So I have been using these Christmas holidays to go over all my stories including ones I haven't published to try and develop them more :)

So LMLD has been changed a fair bit, so you might want to reread it before I post anything new, if I get around to it.

Plus I have changed my penname, for the last time I'm pretty sure because I really like this penname.

So, enjoy, flame, whatever you want :D

Sleepless Sincerity,

formerly Leonidas93

formerly something else... heh.


End file.
